Gone
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Marrissa leaves Shane?


Gone  
By: Nicole  
  
She is gone, how could she leave me? Me and Marrisa just had a baby boy. He is  
my pride and joy and now he is gone. The love of my life Marrisa is also gone. I  
came home today to find a note. The note said that Marrissa had left with Cody.   
She said in the letter that she couldn't take being a McMahon anymore. She was  
sick of always being asked for autographs. She was sick of people always  
bugging me to take a picture. She said that since Cody's birth the fans became  
worse. She didn't want Cody to have to be in the spotlight all the time.   
  
How could she do this? Cody is everything to me. She knows that too. She  
knows how much this is hurting me, not being able to see him. I know I did  
promise her I would work less hours. So that I could be there for Cody and her.   
She claimed that I worked too much. I really did try to work less. But the  
business really needs me. Wrestling is a passion of mine and always will be.   
Although Cody will always come first. I know how tough it is when your dad is  
not around.   
  
She said getting Cody away from me was the best thing for our son. How  
can not having a father be best for a child? I don't get that, a child needs a father  
figure.   
  
Marrisa knew when she married me that I would be in the spotlight. I did  
get off WWE TV for awhile. When I was off TV, I really missed it. I missed  
everything about it. The crowd, wrestling in a ring, cutting a promo. I had to get  
back on TV. It's just something that is in my blood.   
  
Everybody loves Cody. How am I going to tell them that he is missing?   
My parents really love him and have been spoling him to death. I will never forget  
the day we told my parent, that Marrisa was going to have a baby. My dad had  
this big smile on his face. He looked at me and said "I'm going to be a grandpa?"  
My mom was smiling away and said "I'm going to be a grandma". I looked at  
both of them and nodded. They both hugged me and said "congratulations".   
Marrisa was also hugged and congratulated. Stephanie was just as happy. All she  
kept saying was "I'm going to be in aunt?"   
  
Then when he was born he had every toy a little baby could want. I  
remember so many sleepless nights I would have. There were some many times  
that my mom would come over and try to get Cody to sleep. Practically everytime  
she came over he would stop crying. She would just start singing to him and he  
would stop crying. My mom would always look at me and say "Shane I would  
have to sing to you every night or you wouldn't sleep". Me and Marrisa called my  
mom the life saver.   
  
I remember for the first month Cody would cry everytime my dad picked  
him up. It was so funny, my mom would hold him and then pass him to my dad.   
The second my dad would hold him Cody would start crying his eyes out. It  
seemed though as soon as Cody was 2 months old he would go to my dad with no  
problem. My dad was so happy the first time Cody didn't cry when he held him.   
  
I snap out of my thoughts and realize that my child is not here. I just want  
to wake up and this be a nightmare. I don't want it to be reality that Cody is gone.   
I have to call my parents and tell them. Maybe if they come over things will get  
better. Maybe this is all just a cruel joke, maybe they were all trying to give me a  
heart attack. Well if this is a joke, this is a damm good one.   
I walk over to the phone in slow motion. This is going to be so hard to call  
my parents. How am I going to explain this to them? I can't tell them over the  
phone. I am going to ask them to come here. I will tell them it's something I have  
to tell them in person. I can't tell them over the phone that there first grandson is  
missing. I dialed the phone and my mom picks up. "Hello". "Hi mom, it's Shane  
look there is something I have to tell you and dad in person". "Oh Shane was it?  
Is about Cody? Is he OK?". "Mom I will tell you when you get here". "OK son  
we will be right over, I love you." "I love you too mom, bye".   
  
Linda hung up the phone and told Vince. They both raced to Shane's house.   
They knew it had to be something important. If he couldn't say what it was over  
the phone, it was important. Vince and Linda didn't seem to reach Shane's house  
quick enough. They both ran to the door and rang the door bell. When Shane  
heard the door bell he thought "here comes the tough part". When he answered  
the door he saw both of his parents with concerned looks on there faces. "Shane  
we came as quick as we could, what's going on?"   
  
Shane looked at Linda and waved for her and Vince to come in. "Please  
mom and dad, you are going to have and sit down for this". Vince looked at  
Shane now even more concerned. "Shane, what is it?" "Dad today I came home  
and found a note". "The note was from Marrisa saying she took Cody". "She said  
that taking Cody away from me was for his own good". "That me being in the  
spotlight would affect Cody's life". "Marrisa said that she was sick of always  
being in the spotlight". "That I promise to work less and be with them more and  
never did that". "Mom I can't believe she did this to me". "Marrisa knows how  
much Cody means to me". "I would do anything for that kid". "Cody always  
came first no matter what".   
Vince and Linda just sat there with their months open. They could not  
believe what Shane had just said. Marrisa took Cody away? How could she do  
this? They loved Cody more than anything in this world. Cody was their first  
grandchild. "Oh my God Shane, do you have any idea where they went?" Shane  
just stood there and shook his head no. "Shane, son don't worry we will find  
Cody". When Vince said that Shane started to cry. Linda pulled Shane into a hug  
and said "it's going to be OK son, it's going to be OK".   
  
It's now been 6 months since that day. That would make my son 9 months  
now. We have looked everywhere for him. I hired private investigators, I put  
flyers out, the police were looking for him. It was like Cody left with out a trace.   
I miss him so much. Every since he left I have become so depressed. I just don't  
feel like living. I can't even do my work. The same with my parents, they are not  
themselves. None of us are. How can we be? All I really want it just to see my  
son. I think I could even forgive Marrisa. I just want my son home. I also miss  
Marrisa but how could she put me though so much pain?   
  
Every night I go by Cody's crib. When I see it I just want to cry.   
Sometimes it is just so painful to go by that room. For the first month I though if  
I looked in the crib Cody would be in it sleeping. After every passing day I start  
to give up hope of ever seeing Cody again. All I know is I can't give up hope.   
  
With that I hear the phone rang. I don't even want to answer it. Everytime I  
answer it I just get more depressed. It's either Steph, dad, or mom. Hearing their  
voice just makes me even more sad. Because they are feeling the same pain I am  
feeling. I snap out of thoughts to hear a police man saying to call him when I get  
this message. I pick up the phone and just catch him. "Hello". "Hi, is this Shane  
McMahon?" "Yes it is". "OK well sir, I have some good news for you". "We  
have found your son". "He was in Texas with your wife". "We have put your  
wife under arrest and you son is safe and sound at police headquarters in Texas".   
"Oh my God, sir thank you so much". "So where in Texas, officer". "Your son is  
in Dallas headquarters". "OK thank you so much officer I will be right there".   
  
I hung up the phone and dialed my parent's number as quick as I could. My  
mom answered with her usual depressing voice. "Hello". "Hi mom it's Shane you  
will never guess the phone call I just got". "what is it honey?" "Mom it was the  
Dallas police, they found Cody". The phone was silent for a minute and then  
Shane heard his mom screaming for joy. "Mom I'm going to go get him right  
now, do you and dad want to come?" "Of course we want to come, I will call up  
and get the plane fueled up". "We can leave in about 30 minute, is that OK  
Shane?" "Yes that's fine mom I will be at your house in a few minutes OK". "OK  
bye Shane I love you". "I love you too mom, bye".   
  
Shane arrived at his parents house and saw that his parents were both  
outside. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. Shane hadn't seen those  
smiles in a long time. He actually missed seeing his parents happy. He missed  
being happy. He drove up to them and they said "lets head to the plane". Vince  
and Linda both nodded. Shane nodded and said "get in we can take my car".   
They both nodded and headed to the airport.   
  
They got in the airplane and begin their 3 hour plane ride to Texas. The  
plane ride seemed so long to all of them. Shane especially couldn't wait to see his  
son. Shane had missed Cody so much. All Shane wanted to do was hug his son.   
Linda looked out the window and was thinking about her grandson. She had  
missed him so much and just wanted to tell him how much she loved him. Linda  
also wanted to give him the world's biggest hug. Vince also looked out the  
window and started to think. He was so happy to get his grandson back. He also  
wanted things to go back to normal. He was sick of seeing his family in so much  
pain about Cody. He try to comfort them the best he could but he was hurting too.   
All Vince wanted to do was see his grandson and hug him.   
  
They finally arrived at the airport. They couldn't open the door fast enough.   
Shane, Linda and Vince were all running out of the plane. Shane saw the rented  
car that he assumed his mom ordered and they all got in. Linda started to laugh.   
"Shane honey, do you know where you are going?" "Mom I have this handy map  
in the car". It was one of those built in locators. Shane was happy to see that the  
police station was only about 10 miles from the airport.   
  
When they all arrived at the police station, all of the McMahon clan ran in.   
Shane went to the front desk and asked for the police officer who called his house.  
The officer pointed to a desk and Shane went over to it. "Hi, I'm Shane McMahon  
you called me about my son". "Oh hello yes, right this way we have your son over  
here". The officer led them to a room. When they got in the room Cody was in  
there in a carrier. Shane ran over to Cody and took him out of the carrier and just  
held him. "Oh Cody". Shane begin to cry. Linda and Vince went over to their  
son and looked at Cody. Shane looked at Linda and said "here mom you can hold  
him". Linda smiled and took Cody and gave him a big hug. The room was silent,  
the only thing you could her was Linda's singing to Cody. Linda looked at Vince  
and felt bad. "Vince come here". Vince listened and walked over to his wife.   
Linda handed Cody to Vince and you could see a silent tear going do his face. All  
Shane could think is thank God I got my son back, thank God.   
  
The End 


End file.
